Sting In The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bumblebee shows Dana that it can work out between them. Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Sting In The Heart**

Dana knew that Bumblebee was a busy scout, but he was one of the most handsome Autobots she had ever seen. He was so handsome and sweet; he had recently gotten his voice box fixed and he was definitely a talker. There were rumors that he liked her, but she didn't know if it was right.

"I think he likes you!" Arcee whispered.

"I don't know if he does; he is an Autobot and I'm a human. I don't know if it would ever work," she said sadly.

"I don't think that you being different species should stop anything," Arcee replied.

"Should stop what?" A handsome voice asked. Both spun around and saw Bumblebee standing behind them with his hands on his hips.

"Uh…nothing…," Dana said quickly.

"Why are you looking so nervous, Dana?" He asked.

"I'm not nervous…," she said. He cocked a curious brow and scanned her.

"Your temperature levels are rising and I can feel your heart beating faster," he cooed as his eyes lit up a bit more.

"I don't know what you mean…," she said, feeling cornered. She then quickly ran in between his legs and out of the room.

"Dana, come back here!" He called after her. She ran away and hid in her room. It wasn't long before she heard knocking. She spun around and Bumblebee came striding in and walking closer to her.

"Don't run away, Dana…what's wrong?!"

"Look, I'm sorry I ran, but I need some time to myself."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I think we need to talk…," Bumblebee cooed as he picked her up. He then transformed into his car form and strapped her in. She started to pull at the handle until the seat began to vibrate and massage her back and legs.

"Relax…"

"B-But…"

"I said relax…," Bumblebee said again as the vibrating became more intense. Dana then leaned back and let him massage her; she began running her hands over the seat and she heard him purr.

"Whoa! D-Dana careful!" He said softly.

"What did I do?!"

"Y-You're running your hands down what would be considered my abs…," he cooed. "But don't be sorry; it feels good."

"Are you sure?"

"I love your touches…give me more," he cooed again. Dana smiled and rubbed the seat more and heard him moan in pleasure. After a few moments, he changed back and held her to his spark.

"I love you, Dana. I have for a while now, but I didn't know how to show you."

"Really?! I-I love you too Bumblebee!"

"Why don't we give it a try?" He smiled.

"Give what a try?"

"You and me…"

"B-But we aren't even the same species."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, Bumblebee…I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"I feel the same about you too, baby…," he said softly as he brought her up to his lips and puckered at her, signaling he wanted her to kiss him. He then let her smother his lips with her kisses and then he gave her neck and face a few large kisses of his own. Dana definitely had a wonderful man…rather Autobot.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: CherryBloom123, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sting In The Heart Chapter II**

Dana and Bumblebee were madly in love. Human and an Autobot relationships were unheard of, but they could not stop their passion.

"Dana…we need to make sure we stay near the base; Decepticons are nearby," Bumblebee whispered.

"Alright," she responded. But just as they were near the base, Starscream jumped out into the open. Once he saw the two together and the way Bumblebee acted near Dana, he laughed an evil laugh.

"A human?! How you have fallen Bee!"

"SILENCE!" Bee roared.

"Never! I will speak my mind! How could a descendent of Primus fall for a worthless being such as this! Shame on you!"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Bee roared as he aimed his gun at Starscream.

"And you! What makes you worthy of anyone from Cybertron! You are nothing but a pathetic human!" Starscream bellowed once more. At that moment, he was slammed into the tree by Bumblebee and punched into submission. He then retreated, but not before looking evilly at Dana.

"Mark my words! This bond between you two will never last!" He laughed as he flew away. Bumblebee huffed in anger, but immediately noticed the look of pain and sadness on Dana's face.

"Dana…"

"Bee, I have to go. I don't need to stay any longer."

"Not so fast…"

"It's true! I need to leave now," Dana responded as fresh tears flowed down her face.

"Dana, listen to me! We are not leaving this place until we discuss this," Bumblebee said sternly. Dana looked away from him and then began to walk away. He then scooped her up in his hand, but she jumped out of his hand and ran towards the small pool-like area nearby.

"Dana, come back here!"

"Bee, just leave!"

"Not without you, now c'mere!" He responded as he projected a hologram of himself and his hologram ran after her and tackled her into the water. Once she surfaced, he grabbed her even closer to him.

"Now stop it! I'm in love with you and nothing will change that. I'm in love with you for you!"

"B-But…"

"No buts! Please just let me love you Dana; we need each other." He cooed in her ear. Dana felt small tears begin to flow as he began to plant gentle and sweet kisses on her ear.

"Bumblebee…," she cried out.

"Shh…let me kiss you," he responded between his sweet kisses. After he was done, he led her out of the water and then Bumblebee allowed his hologram to disappear. "Now come Dana; it's getting cold and I told you that I have wedding plans for us."

"Wedding?!"

"Yes, will you marry me?" He asked as he kissed her again.

"Of course I will!" She cried out in joy as he picked her up and he too shouted in happiness. There was no happier couple in the entire world at that moment. Love found a way, no matter the species.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed the finale! ;)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
